Sin mi cielo
by Kikai Sukai
Summary: Un día, buscando a Tsuna este había desaparecido. Dejando solamente una nota, donde me decía que ya no soportaba vivir en el mundo de la mafia, pero que la razón primordial era yo. El que me amaba. Diablos, si me lo hubieras dicho a la cara te hubiera correspondido. R27, sad fic. Rated T por lenguaje.
1. Chapter 1

Entré en la habitación del líder de Vongola. No había nadie. No estaba el décimo Vongola. ¿Dónde rayos estaba Tsunayoshi?

Abrí el vestidor. Todos los trajes estaban ahí, y también parecía que toda la ropa. Pero claro, alguien como yo, había notado que faltaban unas cuantas prendas casuales y deportivas. Maldita sea. ¿Adónde rayos había ido?

Fui a su cama, estaba tendida, algo extraño, porque las mucamas no habían ingresado a la habitación. Buscó entre las sábanas, las almohadas, alguna pista de dónde estaría. Nada. En los cajones, en los armarios. Me empezaba a desesperar. En un momento de desesperación voltee el colchón, saliendo una pequeña nota.

Tsuna sí había dejado una pista de donde había ido. Sí. Tomé la nota, y el ligero olor que despedía la carta, era la esencia de Tsuna. La abrí. La caligrafía que había mejorado con el paso de la enseñanza que le había impartido. Empecé a leer. Mis ojos no creían lo que decía las palabras. Me engañaban. Quería que fuera un engaño. Pero no lo era. No era falso, Tsuna nos había abandonado.

La solté. Aunque no quería saber eso, mi memoria la había memorizado. La podía recitar. Diablos. Joder. ¿Por qué Tsuna? ¿Por qué? La carta decía así:

Reborn:

Yo se que serás el primero en encontrar esta carta. Perdóname, y discúlpame con mis guardianes, amigos. Reborn, muchas gracias por ser mi tutor. Por darme a mis amigos, tu amistad, y tu compresión. Pero ya no aguanto más. Ya tomé mi primera vida ajena. No se si esta persona si tenía familia, una esposa, hijos, que ya no volverán a ver a su padre.

Ya no aguanto Reborn. Este mundo no es para mí. Sí están mis amigos. Y lo más importante es que estas Tú. Sí, no se hace cuanto, ni como es que me enamoré de ti, pero el verte con alguien más, con tantas mujeres me mata. Y por eso me voy. No me busquen. Repito: perdóneme. Ya no aguanto este sufrimiento en mi corazón. El que estés tan cerca, pero al mismo tiempo tan lejos. Que no me pertenezcas.

Ti amo e Arrivederci  
>Tsunayoshi Sawada.<p>

Ahora, ¿Qué jodidos iba a hacer? Idiota que soy. Tenía que haberme dado cuenta de sus sentimientos más deprisa. Que imbécil soy, Tsuna yo también tengo esos sentimientos hacia ti. Ahora al saber que tenemos estos sentimientos mutuos tengo que encontrarte lo más deprisa posible.

Prometo no maltratarte, no obligarte, nada que tú no quieras, pero al menos poderte sentir entre mis brazos. Como tu calor se esparce por tu cuerpo para mezclase con el mío. Quiero verte por última vez, escuchar tu risa. Y lo peor es que todo eso no lo voy poder hacer nunca. Maldita sea, te hubiera tomado cuando todavía podía... Espera, todavía puedo. Solamente tengo que encontrarte. Y una vez que te atrape, no te dejaré nunca libre.

Con toda mi confianza me paré del suelo. Tomé la carta y la guardé en uno de los bolsillos de mi saco. Con esto, te juro Tsunayoshi, que te voy a encontrar y te voy a amar con todo lo que tengo.

* * *

>Holiwis! Perdón por desaparecerme! Sumimasen! *Se inclina. Bueno espero que les agrade este nuevo fic, aunque va a ser un mini fic, que va a tener como unos 10 o 12 capitulos y van a ser cortos, como este (bueno tal vez un poco más largos). Sí va a tener muchos sentimientos y pues tengo ganas de torturar xDDDD Y lo más importante de todo FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS TSUNAAAAA! y también a ti Reborn. Ahora lo más importante de todo NO SE QUE GÉNERO PONER A TSUNAAA! D: Así que diganme, Hombre o Mujer. Los dos géneros los acepto<p>Bueno sin más ni más los dejo, estoy en la escuela :PPP<br>Hasta la próxima! Bye bye (Quiero Reviews!) 


	2. Chapter 2

Habían pasado ya una semana, y ni un avistamiento de Tsuna. No podía ser cierto, cómo es que yo, Reborn, no pueda encontrarlo. Tsuna se que yo te entrené, aprendiste del mejor, pero por favor aunque sea un ligero descuido, hazlo. Rápido. No te tardes.

Los guardianes empezaban a sospechar. Empezaban a hacer preguntas. La desesperación en ellos era visible, en especial en la tormenta, auto proclama mano derecha. el cual estaba más irritable de lo normal. Aunque lo más sorprendente de todo era el guardián de la Lluvia, que este normalmente era el que relajaba a todos, pero ahora solamente sonreía de manera forzada.

Estos dos eran los más afectados de no saber nada de su jefe hacia una semana. Pero los otros no se quedaban atrás, todos empezaron a notar la desaparición de Tsunayoshi. ¡Rayos! Tendría que decirles. No podía dejarlos sin el conocimiento de que se habían quedado sin Jefe. Sin el cielo que los cubría a todos. Sin mi Cielo.

Les pedí a todos los guardianes de Tsuna que fueran a la oficina del Capo.

Todos empezaron a llegar. Algunos se tardaron más que otros, pero cuando todo el mundo estuvo presente en la sala solté el veredicto.

–El Décimo Capo de Vongola escapó hacia una semana ya– lo dije en una voz monótona.

No podía darme el lujo de que conocieran mis sentimientos. Simplemente dejé que mis ojos se cerraran. Y el bombardeo de preguntas de diversos guardianes empezó.

Ignoré la preguntas. Cada una de ellas se escuchaban como ligeros zumbidos de segundo plano, hasta que Gokudera me trató de tomarme de los hombros.

–Me tocas y te mato– declaré. Le di una de mis famosas miradas asesinas. El resultado fue; que diera dos pasos hacia atrás con ojos atemorizados.

El peso de la carta en mi bolsillo del saco pareció estar en incremento. No podía decir toda la verdad, y esta pesaba. Esta se encontraba en la carta que tenía guardada, donde Tsuna se me confesó y me dijo el Adiós. Era muy fuerte aquello, todavía no podía serle frente a aquello.

Ahora fue Yamamoto el que avanzaba hacia mí.

–Reborn, nos podrías explicar dónde está Tsuna y el por qué desapareció–. La desesperación y el temor estaban en sus ojos.

Tsuna, ¿por qué me pediste hacer esto a mí?

El único guardián que se había mantenido en silencio había sido Hibari.

–Bebé, explícate– ordenó.

Yo simplemente entorné una ceja. Que ya hablara Hibari era bastante extraño. Hasta a él le estaba afectando que Tsuna haya escapado.

–Kufufufu~. Destesto decir esto, pero al igual que Ave-kun quiero explicaciones–. Hibari sacó sus tonfas al escuchar el apodo dado por Mukuro.

¿Una pelea en esta situación y yo liderándola? Ni de coña. Tomé a Leon; y este de inmediato se tornó en una pistala y disparé.

–En estos momentos no quiero ninguna pelea. Muy bien empezaré–. Solté un ligero chasquido con la lengua antes de la explicación. – Tsuna escapó porque no soportaba la vida en la Mafia. No quería lastimar personas. Destruir familias… Y que lamentaba mucho el hecho de dejarlos a ustedes atrás– expliqué.

Sabía que no era toda la verdad, que yo había sido la causa principal de la partida de Tsunayoshi, pero aquello sólo me concernía a Mí.

–Kufufufu~. Y por qué nos habías dicho antes esto ex-arcobaleno–. Joder, no preguntes eso.

–Eso no te concierne– contesté.

–¡Décimo! ¡Hay que buscar al Décimo!– Gokudera balbuceaba.

¡Estúpido! ¡¿Qué creés que he estado haciendo toda la semana?!

–Hagan lo que quieran– finalicé.

No me había rendido, pero no quería que ellos notaran mi desesperación.

–Reborn, no se cómo puedes actuar así. El era tu alumno–. Gokudera trató de razonar conmigo.

–Todos son unos herbívoros fastidiosos. Me voy– declaró Hibari, aunque era obvio que a su manera iba a buscar a Tsuna.

Todos empezaron a salir de la sala. Algunos diciendo que yo era un insensible y que no me importaba el destino de Tsuna. Y el resto salía en silencio o como la vaca estúpida, llorando.

Una vez ya sólo, saqué la carta del bolsillo. No la había abierto ni una sola vez desde que la había leído, pero seguía recordándola a la perfección.

–Tsuna, al parecer tengo que pedir ayuda para encontrarte–.

: .

Habían pasado ya semanas, meses, años… Ya habían pasado tres años desde que Tsuna había desaparecido de nuestras vidas.

Ya todos estábamos perdiendo la esperanza de volverlo a ver. Aunque eso nadie lo decía, sus ojos ya no tenían aquella luz, que era la esperanza. Solamente mostraban la frialdad y la tristeza.

Yo no podía separarme por completo de esa Familia.

Después de que Tsuna dejara el cargo como Jefe, Timoteo había tomado de nuevo el mando, aunque todo el mundo se impuso por su edad. Lamentablemente varios meses después, El Noveno Capo de Vongola murió. De ahí Gokudera, como la mano derecha del Décimo Vongola, tomó el liderazgo.

Todos al principio buscaron frenéticamente a Tsuna. Pero ni sus luces se mostraban. Tsuna estaba a un paso por encima de todos. Claro, él había aprendido del mejor. No obstante, con el paso del tiempo la esperanza se fue perdiendo.

Yo me había separado bastante de la familia. Seguía dando mis servicios, pero aquel lugar ya no lo sentía como mi hogar, como lo había logrado el pequeño castaño. Las otras familias continuaban solicitándome para hacer algún tipo de trabajo, de acuerdo a mi profesión.

Ya en mi departamento, me encontraba bebiendo una taza con expreso, tranquilo, sentado en el sofá. Llamaron a la puerta. Seguramente algún tipo de misión nueva que posiblemente tomaría.

Deje mi taza sobre la mesa de centro. Me paré, y caminé hacia la puerta. Quité los seguros y deje que el llamante ingresara al departamento. Una cabeza castaña fue la que ingreso. ¿Tsuna? No. Claro que no, Tsuna no tenía el cabello castaño claro, ni liso. Era Fuuta el que había venido. ¿Por qué? Aunque Fuuta pertenecía a Vongola, casi nunca lo mandaban a misiones, ¿por qué estaría aquí?

–Reborn-san tengo un mensaje para usted– explicó el porque su visita.

Tenía un sobre amarillo. Por lo que deducía que este tendría la información que me daría. Aunque no debía de ser demasiada, porque este se veía casi vacío.

–Pasa, siéntate. ¿Quieres algo de tomar?– siempre hay que ser educados.

–No, muchas gracias Reborn-san, pero creo que esto debo de decirlo lo más pronto posible–.

Yo alcé una ceja en duda. Los dos tomamos asiento en su respectivo lugar. Uno frente al otro. En lo que estaba tomando de nuevo mi taza de café lo soltó:

–Lo encontramos–.

–¿A quién?– no entendía de que estaba hablando, pero cuando lo miré este estaba sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

–Encontramos al Décimo Vongola, Tsunayoshi Sawada–. Ahora si no me lo creía.

–¡¿Dónde?!– mi reacción fue casi instantánea. Reborn, comportate.

–Lo encontramos en Frederick Maryland, Estados Unidos–. ¡¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo allá?! Simplemente observe a Fuuta en búsqueda de más información. –Sí, estamos seguros de que es Tsuna-nii, aquí están las fotos–. Sacando las fotos del sobre.

Eran fotografías de close-up de Tsunayoshi, eso no era ninguna duda, su cabellera desafiante de la gravedad estaba un poco más larga. Sus ojos seguían siendo los mismo, llenos de amor, esperanza, de ese hermoso color caramelo. Se veía ligeramente mayor, pero seguía sin parecer de su edad. Simplemente hermoso. En la siguiente fotografía, parecía que su cara se iluminaba al encontrarse con algo. La siguiente salía una mujer de cabellera castaña ondulada. Se rasgos finos y delicados. Una belleza a simples palabras. ¡¿Quién era esa?!

–Reborn, al parecer Tsuna-nii esta viviendo con esa chica de ahí–.

Tsuna viviendo con una mujer, y al parecer su relación no era simplemente de amistad. ¡Diablos! Los dos parecían el uno para el otro, los dos con aquella aura angelical que los rodeaba.

No. Yo voy a ir por Tsuna, no importa que, sino me ama más volveré a que se vuelva a enamorar de mí.

–Fuuta, ¿ya les diste esta información a los demás?– pregunté, era necesario para saber con cuanto tiempo contaba.

–No, eres el primero al que se lo digo, pero ya se los voy a decir–. Nos despedimos, le pedí a Fuuta que me dejara la primera fotografía, donde Tsuna parecía perdido, pero hermoso.

Es momento para moverse. Espero que estés preparado Tsunayoshi, cometiste tu error, y ahora no hay forma de detenerme.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! espero que les haya gustado este pequeño capi de continuación, no se si llamarlo pequeño, porque para mí es bastante pequeño (cuando yo escribo entre 2500 palabras a 3000), pero es más largo de los capis pequeños que la mayoría escriben xDDD <strong>

**Como se habrán dado cuenta escribí muy rápido y esto fue por los reviews que me mandaron, que los agradezco mucho y los amé! Sí, Reborn ya encontró a Tsuna, pero ¡Este vive con una mujer! (Otra cosa, sip el género de Tsuna si es hombre!) ¿Qué hará Reborn? ¿Estará en lo correcto de que Tsuna ama a esta mujer? Quiero más reviews, si funcionan y más con una autora perezosa :P bueno no los entretengo más y me voy! **

**bye bye! Y Ante ayer fue mi cumpleee! así que también esto lo quería terminar para darme un pequeño regalo, así que ustedes regalenme sonrisas con sus reviews! **

**Kikai sukai Fuera! :D**


End file.
